Redemption
by Zexion's Girlfriend
Summary: Kairi always wished for her own adventure but she never thought this would be it. The Organization is back, memories of her childhood from Radiant Garden are flashing back to her and a new evil has risen. -Temporary?-on Hiatus
1. Prologue

I wanted to post something for all my loving readers and fans. It has been ages since I've updated anything and I said I would _try_ to get something up. A new year and a new start; my writing style has changed drastically and I had a friend (Alister's Girlfriend) help me with this. She checked it over and believed it to be a good start. I'm not sure if she'll be able to beta for me all the time, but I still thank her for taking the time to read through this and correct any of my errors.

In a way she inspired me to write this story. I adore the pairing (Kairion) and wanted to try my hand at it. (She has already written two Kairion stories)

No OCs this time. I'm trying to write one without bring them in. And I'm still reworking on my previous works because I know many enjoyed it and are probably disappointed in me deleting them. Please accept my apologue and, in turn, I hope this will be to your liking for now.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine whatsoever; Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or the worlds from there.

So let's begin shall we?

* * *

**Redemption**  
Prologue

* * *

All was well on the sweet tropical island known specifically as Destiny Islands. The breeze blew its soft baby breath swaying the trees and lapping waves upon the ocean. Flowers bloomed and enchanted the bees as the birds danced high in the sky. It was like none of those past events had ever happened.

Yep, another peaceful day this was going to be for everyone.

Well, OK, maybe not for everyone.

Kairi poked her head from underneath the covers, eyes hazed with sleep as she swatted her alarm clock off before nuzzling her face against her mattress; she had tossed her pillow to the floor sometime during the night while having those dreams again. Reliving in reminiscences; she felt as if she truly was five years old again. And they seemed to be getting worse too.

Not a sound was made downstairs and she sighed figuring her foster parents had gone into town; they had been talking about getting new furniture over the past few weeks.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and pulled the covers from her. Another boring day she would be spending – again. Maybe this time she would go down to the smaller island and visited memories of her time with her two best friends: Sora and Riku.

They had been called away a month ago, longer than that it seemed, by the King to discuss of current situations dealing with the hardships of heartless and the lesser Nobodies left behind. And when she had asked to go with them; they had turned her down.

"_Don't worry, Kairi, we'll be back before you know it!" Sora assured and took the pose of a hero._

"_It'll only be two days anyway." Riku laughed as she pouted as if it were really a decade._

"_Haven't I proven I can take care of myself?" Kairi gave a 'hmm' while leaning towards them with her hands on her hips. Almost as if they were kids again innocently building the raft and finding Sora asleep while Riku scolded the both of them for not helping him. Those were the easier times._

"_Like Riku said, Kai," Sora tossed in his sack of belongings before turning back to her with a grin, "it's only for two days."_

'_Lair_,' Kairi thought as the sleep left her eyes and her brain started to fully function. She swung her head towards the window and searched the sky as she did every morning. But there was no hint of a ship disturbing the clouds in their formation and she heaved a sigh before treading into the bathroom. '_Two days… more like two years._'

Her thoughts drifted back to memories of how Sora was barely around anymore ever since that night. He had been chosen as the keyblade master and now that meant he wasn't only her savior, but the entire universe as well. Riku, depended on how one saw it, was the same way in a sense. It wasn't their fault she knew but that still didn't stop her from grumbling about it darkly.

Sora had told her of his journeys from when he had left her; him promising to come back to her. But there a huge chunk missing seeing as he would think before shrugging and saying 'And I woke up in this white pod and my voice was different and my clothes barely fit too!'

"_I think Sora had his head banged in too many times." She had told Riku who would remain silent as Sora had been mauled by Tidus. "He doesn't remember what he did next after visiting Hollow Bastion only that he woke up in some weird flower bud."_

"_Riku…?"_

"_Yea…?"_

"_What did you do while everything was restored?"_

"_I'll tell you someday, Kairi." His response had been hesitant and part of her wanted to get something out of him but decided against it. He had been through the most hardships seeing how Maleficent used him and than the horrible event with Ansem or his, er Xehanort's, heartless._

"_Promise?"_

_And she held up one of her pinky fingers to him._

_He grinned and linked his pinky with hers._

"_Promise."_

"Sora… Riku… where are you guys?" She murmured as she wrapped the towel tightly around her body and opened the shower door, stepping out into the cool air and scratching her damp hair in thought; her heart leaping in her chest that something terrible must have happened.

It was possible they had stopped to see Leon, Yuffie, and the others but… to visit for a whole month? No, they wouldn't do that to her. Not after promising to return after two days had passed.

Hey wait… cold air?

Usually when she shut the bathroom door before taking her shower the evaporation of the warmth from the water would fill the entire small room and be like a heater; giving her enough time to stay warm until she was able to dress.

She lifted her eyes from the floor wondering how the evaporation of the warm water had exited the perimeter so quickly only to become frozen solid and feeling her heart pound against her chest; her breathing becoming irregular and short. She felt the hairs on her neck rise and goose bumps (not from the cold, mind you) bath her arms and her throat tighten.

"Ha! I found another bathroom, you wimp!" A voice called as the door swung all the way open and the man had his attention turned in the direction; Kairi guessed he was staring out in the hall from her bedroom door. "Didn't he ever teach you to observe your surroundings and try searching for clues?"

"You better hurry up before I decided to use it—hm?" His head, in slow motion, turned and he blinked. She recognized him from back than when he had been fighting Sora below her. His attire already had given himself away but she still couldn't believe that it was him. Standing in the doorway and staring at her.

Wait… what?

_Staring_… at…

Oh Fudge.

Another voice raised itself in the background but the man didn't answer it because he was too busy _staring_.

Finally she found her voice and, gulping in a gigantic breath, she screamed.

"PEDOHPHILE!"

"Aw sh-t."

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? Can you guess who the poor victim is? (Yeah, Kairi is a victim too, but so is he… sorta.)


	2. And So It Begins

The prologue was pretty boring wasn't it? But I hope the first chapter you will find to your liking. I was working on this during my History class and supposed to begin typing out our rough drafts for this paper. I got halfway into my paper before my brain died. So to revive it I started working and editing this.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me and neither do its characters. They all belong to their rightful creator and Square Inx. Yeah, I only own the plot.

I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Redemption  
**Chapter One: And So It Begins…

* * *

Voices were speaking in her head. Or so she prayed it was in her head. As soon as she had let out that scream she had smacked the door back into place, locked it, and slammed her back against it in hopes for it to further stay in place. Now voices spoke in whispers and she nestled her head into her arms trying to block them out; she couldn't. They kept at it chit-chatting away and she couldn't help but listen at times.

"I swear I didn't know anyone was in there!" It was the 'pedophile' who had been caught opening the door and staring at her in complete shock because he hadn't expected anyone. Not because of, well, how the incident was presented itself in.

"We should try to lure her out with cookies and milk!"

"First of all, that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. Second of all, ninety-eight percent of the teenage girls here are on a strict diet. And third of all, Santa does not exist." A voice, identified by Kairi as a male, sniffed.

"Does too, how else do you explain the notes he leaves me every night whenever I left some for him?"

"Oh, never mind."

"What are we going to do?" It was the one who had the idea of luring her out with cookies.

"She's seen us now, so there is nothing we can do." 'Pedophile' answered glumly and seemed to chuckle giddily the next.

"We?" The unknown person sniffed again. "You were the one that barged in on her. You were the one she saw."

"Sure, blame it all on me."

Kairi jolted as a hesitated knock sounded and she held her breath. Where they going to try and break the door down once they found it was locked? Had no one heard her cries of distress? And that's when she remembered it was the island's anniversary. Her parents must have tried waking her up and shrugged it off. They were important part of people and couldn't afford to be late.

'_Why did it have to be today? WHY?_' Another knock sounded at the door and she tried to stay in place instead of scrambling back into the tub. She carefully stood as another knock sounded and determination set on her face she reached for her clothes; her plan forming in her head.

"Maybe she left."

"I highly doubt that." The tone was said in disbelief. "She most likely fainted from fright."

"I dunno," the older voice gave, "she seems like a tough cookie to scare."

"I'll get some cookies!"

"For crying out loud; she is not going to come out for some cookies!"

"… maybe chocolate cake; everyone loves cake. And they love it even more if it's chocolate."

Two groans of pity and annoyance were given.

"OK, how about ice cream?"

"It's not even noon yet!"

"Yea we still have," shuffling sounded trying to find a clock, "three minutes left."

"Must I do everything myself?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Yea, she might be ready to hit you with a broom."

"Tell me three people you know who keep a broom in the bathroom."

"Uh…"

"Exactly," there were still murmurs of 'I wouldn't do that' and 'Are you sure you wanna do that' when the doorknob began to turn half way before stopping, "the little—she's locked it." Numerous tries were given before something slammed into the door.

"She might be using the bathroom."

"What type of person would use the restroom while she believes a pedophile is in the house?"

"I am not a pedophile!"

"She doesn't know that, imbecile."

"Now she knows."

"Would one of you idiots make yourselves useful and open the door?"

"Try asking nicely."

"Yeah, she might answer it if you ask nicely!"

"…"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh forget it, I'll do it myself!"

Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion as the door was finally kicked open and she saw his forest green eyes, aiming her hand and keeping it steady, while he seemed to raise an eyebrow before lifting his hands to protect himself before the impact. She pressed her forefinger down and listened as he howled, stumbling backwards and allowing full access for her to escape.

She sprinted out and ducked before the first pedophile could catch her and was so close to the door…

"What in blazes is going on in here—?" Another figure appeared in the bedroom door and she braced herself for impact finding it was too late and than found her chin forced upwards to have crystal eyes stare into a pair of emerald ones. "—hiya princess."

"You know her?" The younger voice of the pervious three spoke while gritted curses sounded in the bathroom; he was most likely washing his eyes out in the sink.

"Know her?" She watched in disbelief as a smirk plastered itself on his face.

"Um… that's what I asked."

Kairi felt her eardrums failing her; her sense dying slowly from the shock that took over her body. This was too much. It wasn't real. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. That explained the reason of why _he_ was there in front of her. Why he was gripping her chin as the other hand held her shoulder. She had sleepless nights for the past days and her body must have given out. Maybe she was having a concussion or in a coma. It explained everything.

Sora had told her; he had informed her of what happened to him. And that he wished he could have said 'I'm sorry' in person for kidnapping her and unable to stop the emotionless Nobody in taking her into their custody now. And after that he was gone.

He was no more.

"Of course I know her." He confirmed with a slight nod of his head. "I was her captor."

'_A… Ax…_'

It was barely a whisper as she let out, "Axel?"

* * *

"Um… I'm sorry again for attacking you with hairspray."

"Hmph," the man sniffed as he remained in the shade of the pineapple tree and his lips seemed to move in secret whispers; he was able to finally see once again after splashing his face missing out on all the small talk occurring and once he finally reentered the room, a fellow comrade had grabbed his arm and they traveled to the smaller island.

Unlike him though she and Axel remained in the sun; sitting in the sand while they discussed amongst themselves. Unlike them the man who she had screamed 'pedophile' was laying on the dock and getting a tan. And unlike him the younger comrade, who must be around Axel's age at least, was acting like a five year old; him splashing around in the water. She had soon learned his name was Demyx because he had been excited to meet her and introduced himself.

But after that it was Axel who talked to her. Why? She guessed it was because his other 'friends' figured he would be able to get along better with her. Which they did even if that wasn't the case when they had first met. He told her of how they ended up waking in her house, scattered, unsure of where they were at first. And after finding the bathroom downstairs and taking it, Demyx had whined that he needed to go too. Thus the bargaining in on her; she couldn't help but wonder if they did a thorough job searching her parents room. Their bathroom was a whole lot better compared to hers.

The breeze sang to her pulling her hair back and allowed the sand to dance. Seagulls squawked in the background in search of some food left by the children from long ago. Tree leaves swayed on their feet as everything was at peace.

"Don't mind him; he's a grump who holds a grudge against someone even if it was in self-defense."

"Ha! Don't act like what you did, VIII, was in 'self-defense'!" The man shrilled with anger with a mocking laugh and Kairi watched as Axel inclined his head towards him, his intimidating mask in place, the mocking laughter died on his lips.

"I never was defending myself; I was just stating a fact. You always hold a grudge against someone for the tiniest thing."

"And you're one to talk?" He snorted as if disgusted by how high of an opinion the redhead held for himself. He rested the tips of his fingers against his forehead, brows wrinkling in thought or perhaps memories, as his expression was dead stone.

"Whatever," Axel turned his attention to Kairi and smiled in a friendly manner, "so is your Keyblade master showing up anytime soon or is he planning something… romantic… for tonight?"

Kairi wasn't positive if her face had faltered or if he had seen the hidden crush in her eyes. But his grin shrunk and he glanced back into the ocean heaving a sigh of regret. He balanced his right arm against his knee that was pulled up to his chest and slowly nodded in understanding. She glanced away too and up at the sky, her heart beating with an ounce of false hope that the ship would actually come into view. It would be perfect timing really. What was she supposed to do with four members (or would they be 'ex-members' now?); her parents would refuse in letting them stay.

The entire citizens would. They looked like shady characters and it didn't help with their attitudes nor they attires. Although she secretly wouldn't admit she maybe someone in the town would take Axel in. And Demyx too; he was too adorable to turn down.

But 'Pedophile' and 'Mr. Shady'… they were a different story. 'Mr. Shady' more so than 'Pedophile' perhaps because even the guy who had stumbled in on her wasn't so stuck up as the man in the shade was.

"Kairi…?" Axel's face was too close for comfort and she felt her face heat up. "Are you feeling OK? You spaced out on me."

What sounded like a snort came from the corner behind them. It was apparent how much 'Mr. Shady' hated Axel; she had a few guesses why. But deep down, she had seen that Axel was a good guy. He just didn't want to lose his best friend. A gloved hand was waving in front of her face and Kairi bounced back into reality.

"Heh… sorry Axel, I was lost in thought."

"Getting too hot out here?"

"Axel, I've spent most of my life here. I can handle this mild heat."

He grinned before leaning back on an elbow and staring up at the sky. "Sora's still out saving the universe, huh?" Emerald eyes connected with bright blue ones and an image of Namine replaced her somebody for a quick second. "And you're left behind again. That must suck."

"Actually… he's been gone a month now."

"That shouldn't be bugging you. He's been gone longer before and you're complaining that it's now been a month?"

"He had promised to be back after two days."

"…" He cocked his head to the side and studied her. "He said he'd be back in two days after he left? … and it's been a month?"

"He didn't say he would; he promised he would."

His eyes casted towards his comrade in the shade; they both seemed to know something it seemed.

"It was the King who summoned them."

"'Them'?" 'Mr. Shady' said in a mocking tone and his voice seemed nasally too. Her head switched sides and watched as the guy's eyes became two totally different sizes; one going wide and the other narrowed. Never before had she seen someone's eyes do that and it sent shivers down her spine. Wait a second when did it feel like a freezer?

"Mm-hmm, Riku was summoned to see the King too."

"I'm sure they're fine; they're chosen Keyblade masters after all." Axel tapped his temple as he said the three famous, "Got it memorized?"

"I know but… I still can't help but worry."

"DAMNIT YOU LITTLE—!"

The three turned their focus to the dock watching as Xigbar now stood, head to toe soaking wet, as Demyx sprinted away from the dock and towards the shack, waving to Kairi and Axel as he passed by with a 'Hiya-guys-by-ya-guys' and broke down the wooden door. Axel released a snort and Kairi covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but she was failing miserably. 'Mr. Shady', however, shook his head at the energetic lad and than at the outraged man who was now chasing after him.

"Foolishness,"

"You better keep running, Demyx!"

"Hey… Axel, can I ask you something?" Kairi asked as her controlled her fit of giggles and smiled as he turned to watch her; Demyx making yelps in the background and saying 'Stop shooting me!' but neither were paying much attention at the time. "Before Sora and Riku left… I had found a bottle that had floated up on the shores."

"Did it still have beer inside?"

"Well, no it didn't."

"I've lost interest in this story then."

"Axel!"

"Ignore him," the other said and he approached them; him towering over them, "tell me of this 'bottle' you found."

"It had been from the King and well… here…" She pulled the parchment from her pocket and Axel opened his mouth to remark of 'You've had that in your pocket for how long' when suddenly 'Shady' frowned as his eyes scanned the parchment.

"Trust me when I say I have seen the King Mickey's handwriting and my memory serves me well," they glanced at him and Axel muttered 'You mean 'if'' and he shook his head, "no, it does. And this is not the mouse's handwriting."

* * *

Too easy that you could see coming, another boring chapter, pretty funny, a good first true beginning start? Am I keeping them in character, sort of in character, or not at all? Please review to let me know. Thank you.


	3. Scattered Treasured Memories

This might have some spoilers concerning to the upcoming game of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. I've been checking up pictures and whatnot. I can't wait to see what Birth By Sleep will be like. I really want to see if and how the Nobodies of the apprentices will be different compared to their Somebodies. So if you haven't seen the newest pictures of Birth By Sleep and don't want something ruined, please skip the part that is in _italic_. But also remember this is fanfic. and since I don't know the whole story of everything I'm simply guessing.

You have been warned.

Disclaimer: As I've said in the past, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. No matter how heartbreaking it is.

You may start reading.

* * *

**Redemption  
**Chapter Two: Scattered Treasured Memories

* * *

_She wasn't more than, what? Five, when the King of another world came to her own. Her grandmother told her that many worlds existed outside their universe and that each had its own ways of civilization; Kings and/or Queens that ruled its people, plants and creatures of all sorts. She had gone to see someone… a boy… not much older than her, but had high intelligence. And four others that he socialized with. There had been another yet she didn't fully trust him. But anyway, she had asked if he knew about this King that was visiting._

_No, was his answer as he turned away from his conversation with someone… a man that looked so familiar to her now. But she couldn't put a finger on it. And so she asked him if he knew._

_No, was his reply too as he sniffed. He acted coldhearted but he was a real soft person when he allowed himself to be. But they were always checking their postures, their personality, and their attire. They had been looked upon as people of high statues but for what…? He caught her attention as he told her that… … knew where the King might have come from and she dashed off. What name had he told her?_

_That didn't matter. She found him. Standing by the gates and when he noticed her, he waved with a heartfelt laugh. He wore a different attire from those two; his was the same as the other three. Three wore the same thing; three wore another of the same thing. It always made her giggle and ask questions. And he seemed to be tied of being the oldest with the more coldhearted man. But she loved them all the same. They were her friends. Her special five; she might count the sixth if he made an effort. She had twice but he had been 'busy'. She can't remember if that's true._

_Do you know where this new King came from? She asked softly and blinked up at him with her childish eyes. Is he here to take daddy's throne away from him?_

_To which he laughed and ruffled her hair, telling her not to be silly. This King didn't want to take her daddy's throne. He had come for answers. Answers she wouldn't understand until she was older. She disliked that. She wanted to know what they were; she wanted to be treated like everyone else._

_He told her better details than her grandmother but it still didn't help. She wanted to know more and so she went off; her own adventure in a way. She had been shy once she found him before picking a flower and, taking a deep breath, hurried over to him holding the daffodil out to him. He acted bashful and said his thanks as he took it from her. He asked what her name was and she told him with a smile. He commented that her name was pretty. She smiled at him still and he asked her to accompany him because he wanted a better look at the garden. She complied because she had made a new friend._

_She remembered meeting a new face too. Someone with… it was a she… it was fuzzy. Almost as if it were a picture and it had gotten horribly, horribly wet and splotches of colors had made their own picture instead of keeping together the one it was supposed to keep. But she remembered thinking she was pretty. She was really pretty and really sweet too._

_Later… that day or was it the next few? She had seen two older boys that had interested her in some degree. She watched from afar as they continued to talk, walking alongside the castle wall. They seemed really familiar to her too… but why? Had she seen them when her grandmother had taken her into town? Maybe, but no… she believed to have seen them recently. But… that didn't make sense._

_None of this was making sense._

_The scenery changed back into a blurry one and she struggled to breath. Darkness had crept up on the castle and its people, engulfing it into abyss. She had tried to find her daddy, her grandmother, the other King, the lady, those boys, and she tried so hard to find those five._

_But something snatched at her leg and wouldn't let go. She was crying and screaming, pleading for anyone to help her because she didn't know what would happen if it caught her and dragged her in. She had heard the cries of the workers and faint wails from the townspeople. Few had been able to escape leaving on gummi ships but she felt that her loved ones were still in harms way. That people she cared about weren't in safety._

"_Kairi,"_

_She pulled her leg from its grasp and headed toward the direction of the voice before back tracking and going another way._

"_Kairi!"_

_She was screaming something and blindly stumbling inside the castle, searching for the owner of the voice. Oddly she knew that voice… but how? She didn't remember it from her childhood and yet… what was this? What kind of craziness was going on around here? What was happening to the world?_

* * *

"KAIRI!"

Eyes snapped opened and her breathing was ragged. Cold sweat covered her brow and she turned her pupils to Axel who sat beside her bed and arms crossed over his skinny, yet well built, chest. He seemed to be reading her thoughts, her soul, and her heart. She shivered and pushed herself to sit up, noticing it was nightfall already and yet the only sounds heard were from the three others downstairs. The annual celebration must be starting to prepare the fireworks if her parents hadn't come home yet.

"What kind of nasty dream were you having?" He seemed to have carefully chosen his words because he hadn't spoken for minutes. And he leaned back in his seat to give her a little more personal space.

'_Not a dream. A memory._' She thought as she lifted a hand to her forehead and sighed shakily. It was the same one from last night. Usually she would have repeats of memories played in her head; getting intense, more than before, as time passed. She knew fully well what that darkness was though; it had attacked her home, her second home, ending up giving Sora the Keyblade and taking her friends away. But also taking so many others in their wake; she wondered if anyone on Destiny Island ever remembered the fateful night. When she asked Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka they all asked what she was on. And when she asked her parents they told her to get her head out of the clouds. That she really needed to grow up.

"Hey," Axel gave her a small push and rested his chin in his hands as his elbows rested on the mattress of her bed; his back hunching up, "stop spacing out on me, would you? Otherwise I'm going to have to do something drastic. Got it memorized?"

"Uh, yeah it was a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"I lost my favorite lucky charm."

"Princess," He stood from the chair and stared down at her from his tall frame, "you're a horrible liar." Kairi looked up at him and grasped the hand he held out to her for assistance. "Now are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to go you know." He didn't flinch as she glared at him accusingly.

"I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't."

"So why ask me if I still want to go? I'm the one who's been insisting." She stormed out of her room and headed downstairs as the faint sounds of 'ka-boom' sounded outside; she guessed they had started the annual firework show. Funny how her parents hadn't come home to see about retrieving her, but they knew she missed her best friends. Maybe they thought she wanted to be alone? Whatever the reason Kairi was still thankful for it seeing as how awkward it would be upon finding, what she and her friends had known, deceased members from the Organization. That wouldn't have gone down very well.

But what would happen once Sora and Riku found out? Sure, Axel was titled 'trustworthy' to them after atoning for his sins; his crimes. Though if she asked now he would say it was nothing; he might also say he wasn't cut out to be a hero. He just seemed the type to say something like that. Namine have shown her some memories of her time in a white room; Axel the only one semi-kind to her. Unlike two others she had seen vaguely. Kairi had one time questioned if Namine had a heart of her own… would she be in love with the redhead sometime? It was possible right?

She noticed how 'Shady' and 'Pedophile' seemed to be talking amongst themselves; Demyx lying comfortable on the couch and a bored expression on his face. He instantly brighten as he saw her and waved her down. She smiled back and headed over to him.

Their conversation wasn't long seeing as Axel soon descended down the stairs and seemed to be annoyed; his eyes were slightly narrowed and his body seemed tense. Was he mad at how the exchange between them went?

"You know," Kairi turned her head and found the 'Pedophile' standing over her, "we never properly introduced ourselves." He allowed a toothy grin to show. "I bet you've been wondering what my name is, right?" He stared at her and she spared a glance to Demyx. "I'll tell ya then, my name's—"

"You can call him Xiggy for short if you want." Demyx chirped in and suddenly was clutching his head from the fist that had made contact with it. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's 'Xigbar'; not 'Xiggy'." He corrected the young blond as he kept fuming; his lone eye narrowed and the man seemed to have grown razor sharp teeth. It didn't last long however as he re-averted his gaze back to her and grinned again; his angry gone for the moment. Strange since he hadn't seem that angry when he was fighting Sora. "My name's Xigbar."

Well now she knew the true name of the one she called 'Pedophile'.

"And I bet Vexen didn't introduce himself to you yet either, right?"

'_Vexen…? Oh, right… 'Mr. Shady'._' Kairi redirected her attention to the man and found him and Axel in a heated argument. It was in whispers but the hand movements and wild hand gestures told her enough. If she didn't know any better she would say they would try to kill each other (if only Kairi knew the full truth) and they finally stopped; their attention turned to her. '_This isn't awkward at all…_'

"Let's move out." Axel announced suddenly and behind him, Vexen she now knew, sniffed coldly in response as his head was held high; his nose in disrespectfulness. He ignored it as he approached Kairi and seemed to regard her. "Now, you sure you want to come? Who knows when you'll be back."

True; she didn't know how long it would be. And her parents would be sadden to her she had left without saying a live 'goodbye'. But… what if Sora and Riku needed her? What if they were in terribly trouble and it was up to her to save them? They had risked their lives countless of times to save her; she had to do the same for them. They were best friends. They always stuck together no matter what. And she was tired of waiting for them. Tired of being left in the dark without knowing what happened and what was going on out there.

"I know what I want. And this is it."

He studied her and finally a dark portal opened.

"Let's get going."

* * *

It was too much to take in. It hadn't been what she had expected; she had pictures it so differently in her mind from the details Sora had told her. But this wasn't right. The courtyard was in shambles and ninety-nine percent was guaranteed to be in the same condition. Even the sky was clouded with smoke and dust, a light pour of rain showering down as if the world was crying. And she felt like doing the same thing too; she wouldn't though, she had to be strong.

They had exited the darkness and found themselves standing in the hallway. In front of the large from doors that seemed impossible to open. And across from them was a sad, dead garden. The plants that should have been filled with life were a grayish color. Something that was obvious to anyone that it wasn't suited for a place, a palace, such as this.

Everything seemed to be grayish when it should have been filled with colors.

Splattered blood specks were spread along the walls, the floors, and who knew where else inside the castle. But all she could think of and worry was; where there any survivors? Who could commit such a crime; such an action? How could someone massacre others? Well… if that was the case. It didn't seem like the work of heartless, was what Vexen had mused and she wouldn't have bother believing it if not for the fact that Axel nodded in silent agreement. He might hate the man, but he knew when he was right.

Axel had told her to stay there, in the hallway, while he and Demyx went in and searched the throne room. He assigned Xigbar and Vexen to inspect the hanger which they did; Xigbar muttering something about 'Who died to make you Superior'. But the more she waited the more the worry ate away inside her.

Her stomach turned and she resisted the urge to gag. She felt sick. The air was cool from the rain but her skin felt too hot for its own good. She hoped she wasn't really getting sick, that she didn't have some bug. That would slow her down and if the others found out, Axel would immediately return her home and say, 'We'll take care of it all. You just rest and I'll keep in touch' or something like that. No way was that going to happen.

That's when she noticed the door at the end of the hall. Had that been there before? She didn't remember seeing it and Axel must not have noticed it either. Could a survivor or two, maybe more, be hidden away inside whatever room it was? Likely or it could be holding corpses… her stomach did another lunge and she swallowed hard, trying to keep her breathing steady.

Carefully she treaded over to it, each step heavier than the last. What if whatever had done this was trapped within and she would let it out? But there could be survivors… there was a good chance of anything behind those doors.

The handle was cold against her skin and she enjoyed the sensation. This was it; she could either open the door or turn back like nothing happened. She closed her eyes and applied pressure to the doorknob before pushing against it swinging it open and checking inside. Her heart fluttered and she wasn't positive to be disappointed or not.

It was a regular, small, library. A fireplace nestled against the right side of the room while the books lined up against the back wall. She entered the room after glancing back to see if any of them had returned. It seemed… gloomy in here. The lighting blocked by some unknown force; dust prickling her nose and sent that sneezing feeling through her head.

And than she smelled something… a familiar scent from long ago. But yet it was unfamiliar to her at the same time. Her head was throbbing; her mind reeling. She clawed at it and an outbalanced deep voice seemed to be talking. But where was it coming from? Inside her head, no, it was behind her. Had Axel or the others found her and were scolding her now? Kairi couldn't focus as her senses became untamable and suddenly someone was kneeling beside her.

Kneeling…?

When had she fallen to the ground again?

Not that it mattered. Her eyes were drawing to a close and she feared that Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, and Vexen were in danger. If this was the man or one of them who had attacked the peaceful Disney Castle then they had no idea he was here and that he now had her captive.

'_Why is it… I… always end up… being the one who needs… saving?_' She thought miserably as darkness overtook her and swoon her into sleep.

* * *

_His hair was pretty and she wanted to touch it. He had caught her once; her hand midway to making contact and he asked her, what are you up to. For once he wasn't in the stashed away room tucked away in the castle somewhere. This was the first time she was this close to him after he moved into the castle three weeks ago. Her grandmother had asked if he would watch her and commented how he was such a gentleman for agreeing. But he was a kid like her. Maybe a year old or two, but they were the same height. But he was different; he was a wise adult trapped inside this boy's body it seemed like._

_Nothing, she answered snatching her head away as if burned. He didn't roll his eyes at her but raised an eyebrow instead. She decided to ask him something, are we friends?_

_He scoffed lightly and told her that; no they were not friends. It was inappropriate for a person like him to be friends with a person like her. He seemed bored as he said this and she felt her lower lip tremble. He blinked at her. You're not going to cry are you, he asked trying to make his voice sound caring. He sighed when she rubbed at her eyes. Fine, we are friends._

_She beamed._

_You're weird, he commented._

_And she replied that his hair was pretty. He didn't take that very well. Boys are not meant to be pretty, was his response and she told him she didn't say he was pretty; his hair was. How old was she then? Was she almost four?_

_They were best friends she believed and that meant they would be together forever. But did that mean she liked him liked him? She thought Sora was the only one she had crushed on ever since laying eyes on him. But when she woke on the island, she couldn't remember of where she came from or where her real family was. She hadn't even remembered her grandma until she turned eleven._

_At first when she tried holding his hand he pulled away and would mumble, would you stop that? She shook her head and tried a few more times. He'd heave a sigh of remorse and finally let his hand be cradled in hers._

_Most of their conversation was done by her; she asked what he liked but for some reason she couldn't hear his answers. Did he give any answers? Had he but was she too busy wanting to know more? Why was her head hurting so much? What was wrong with her? What was going on?_

_Time passed, her not paying attention because she was too busy chatting away. He kept silent and listened to her. Whenever he did say something he would remark on how she loved to talk. Why did she hear that and not those answers she asked? The sun was already setting and the sky had turned an orangey glow. She awed at it like that was her first time seeing the sky such a pretty hue. He told her how the colors were made up but she didn't understand a word of it._

_When her grandmother returned and thanked him, telling Kairi to come along; she hadn't wanted to. She liked hanging out with him. And so she asked if they could see each other tomorrow afternoon if he wasn't busy with whatever he did._

_Surprisingly, he agreed._

* * *

How was that? Is it still interesting? Was it ever interesting? Please leave a review and tell me. It would be most appreciated it. Thanks for reading!


	4. Reunion

This took a little longer to write. I still don't like some parts at a few places, but it's better than what I first had written for it. That's my outtake on it. Like, for instance I think the beginning part turned out well then got pretty blah and back to being OK before back to blah. That's how I think it turned out. Read for yourself and decide what you think of it.

Again a few spoilers like last time. I've been watching more Birth By Sleep trailers. I really wish the game would release out in the U.S. soon. Like, right now soon. But oh well, I can wait a little longer I guess. But anyway, there's not much of it, so no worries I guess.

Thanks for the lovely reviews, by the way.

Disclaimer: I was not the one who made and created Kingdom Hearts. I didn't even make any of its beloved characters. I just own one of the many million games.

Here you go, happy reading!

* * *

**Redemption  
**Chapter Three: Reunion

* * *

'_Why do you look so familiar?_' She wanted to ask staring at him with half opened eyes. He didn't seem to notice she was awake; he had his head titled to staring at the floor in thought with a gloved hand planted underneath his chin. An eye was visible the other hidden by his long steel bangs. That hair style… '_Why is it so familiar?_'

"You're awake."

Her brain couldn't think of anything to say besides, "Yea… I am…"

She watched as his head lifted up a little to focus his attention on her a little better. He seemed to be calculating her thoroughly making her squirm and sit up; she ended up wincing and placing a hand to her head, finally paying mind to the headache she was having. It throbbed uncontrollable and she swallowed feeling sick again. Was there something really wrong with her? Was she actually coming down with something? She didn't have time for this; she had to find her friends and make sure they were safe!

"Here, this might help." He offered her a glass of water and she wondered where he suddenly got that. Hesitantly she took it from muttering a small 'thanks' before sipping the cool substances. "Feeling better?"

A nod was what she gave him and he seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Now, would you mind telling me what happened here?"

"I thought you could tell me that, actually."

He seemed taken aback slightly. Did this mean he wasn't here when this whole chaos had been unleashed? "I'm afraid not. You see," He seemed to choose his words carefully, "I've only arrived here a few hours ago. And I haven't found any survivors." Again he chose his words slowly in careful thought. "I was hoping I had finally found one when you stumbled in."

"I'm afraid not. It's the same with me." Kairi answered, unsure whether to trust him or not. If he was the cause of this disaster, she didn't want to endanger Axel and the others. They could take him on by surprise. But somehow she felt there would be no need. He just didn't fit the part and her heart told her that he wasn't the one who caused this terrible plague. Why though? Why was her heart giving her that feeling? She didn't know the guy and he did look shady. Wait a second.

Her eyes took in his clothes and noticed what she should have since she woke up and stared at him. His outfit was that of an Organization XIII's uniform. That explained why he wore the gloves. Honestly, why didn't she notice things sooner? Then again Riku had said she was faster on the draw than Sora ever was. Somehow she was beginning to feel that wasn't true. Sora would have instantly went on the defense side and tried to attack them.

But did this mean that the rest of the members were coming back to life?

"Are you alright?" His hand lightly touched her shoulder to help bring her back to reality and she nodded slowly in response. "So what exactly brought you here?"

"I'm looking for my best friends."

"Oh?" His brow rose ever so slightly and she nodded again. "Tell me; are there any others with you?" Something in his tone made it think that he already knew others were. It sent a tingle up her spin and she tried to remain calm. What if he did know? If he did and she said no there was no telling what would happen. But if she said yes… then what?

"Yes. I think you should know but… they're your comrades." She went for it to see if it was the right choice made. Her heart couldn't bare the thought that it wasn't. It had to be right. It just had to be.

"My comrades, you say?"

"Mm-hmm, they're wearing the same cloak design you are."

Puzzlement seemed to flash in his eyes before he quickly covered it. Apparently he must have believed he was the only one granted back to life. She took another sip from her glass already debating whether to tell him exactly who it was. Maybe she would if he told his name.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me their names?"

"I will," She watched as he waited to hear them, "once you tell me yours." Well that was easy.

"Of course, where are my manners?" He rhetorically asked himself. "My name is Zexion."

"Zexion," She repeated; his name rolled off her lips as if she was trying to speak a foreign tongue, "that's a very lovely name." She mumbled to herself and he inclined his head to the side; he obviously hadn't heard what she said.

"Yes?" Well apparently he had heard her repeat his name but nothing else. Which was best, really; she had no idea how he'd take to hear that his name was 'lovely'.

"They had split up pairing off in twos. Demyx and Axel went to the throne room to inspect it—"

"Did you say Axel?" She noted how his expression darkened at the name and gulped. Was Axel trying to form a hate group? If so, he was doing a fantastic job and didn't need any help from others to make it happen.

"Um, yea I did." She said and he stormed out through the doors; Kairi following behind and soon they were approaching the squatted redhead that was inspecting something on the long lone carpet. But where was Demyx? Her eyes traveled to find him lounging on the small throne; he was asleep.

They halted behind him and her good angel was insisting that she warn the redhead what was coming.

Too late; Zexion had smacked him in the head with a book. '_A book? Where'd that come from? He didn't have anything in his hands on the way here._' Kairi's brain ticked but she was too busy watching Axel slump forward; his face making contact with the floor. Demyx snored loudly from where he was; hadn't he gotten enough sleep back at her place?

"Tell me, Axel, did my death make the replica real?" Zexion asked with a sneer and Kairi saw Axel's body tense. "'Found out way too much'… obviously not, since I didn't know about what you were conspiring in that brain of yours."

'_Wow, Axel, you're a really great guy to like._' Kairi sweat dropped as she watched the poor guy rise to his feet. It was a standoff between the two as a look of guilt seemed to cross over Axel's face. Kairi glanced at the man standing beside her and back to him. Another long snore came from the blond but no one paid attention to him. Where was Xigbar's sudden appearance when he was needed for it? Where were those two anyway?

"Oh, snap."

"Hello Axel."

* * *

"Did I miss something?"

Kairi turned her head to look up at the once sleeping Demyx.

"Axel really should stop upsetting so many people."

"Too true," he softly breathed out a laugh and motioned with his hand, "so Vexen did it, huh?"

She shook her head and he blinked in response. "No, he didn't do this." She turned on her heel and started walking away, knowing exactly where she was heading. "Someone else did." She heard him shout 'wait' after her and she smiled back at him from over her shoulder. "I'll be right back, Demyx, promise. I'm just going to see them in the hanger. Watch after him now for me, OK?"

"But!" He stuttered after her while glancing back and forth between the two in utter confusion.

"I'll be fine, Demyx."

"Well do you mind explaining to me why, and how, you knocked him out?"

"I didn't; Zexion did."

He blinked as she left. "Zexion's back too, huh?" He muttered and turned to stare at the man, unconscious, faced down on the ground. Releasing a sigh, Demyx nudged him with his foot. A few more times and he still didn't budge (he did groan twice) and the sitar player gave up. "Guess I'll catch a few more Zs." He mumbled with a Cheshire grin on his face.

* * *

Kairi descended down the stairs carefully trying not to rush. Though she already knew that Zexion knew she was coming; she remembered learning of his ability or one of them. Who knew what else he was capable of? But she now knew he was able to know when someone was around; he could smell their scents. A very strange talent to have but incredibly useful; he could help her more easily in finding her friends.

"Interesting, most interesting; what could this mean?" It was Vexen; she was sure of it.

An uncaring 'hmph' sounded, quite low pitched, as the person shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe your nose isn't as good as it used to be." That was definitely Xigbar's voice. "There's a thought, hmm?"

"Impossible," a scoff sounded and her brain registered it as Zexion's, "it's _your_ scents that are different. There is nothing wrong with my nose."

She slipped down to the last step and watched as the three stood further away from her; their backs turned. Lucky for her she thought while awing at the size of the hanger. She hadn't seen anything like this before. Or she might have long ago.

"_I… feel light… in this… girl."_

'_What?_' She turned around sensing the owner of the voice behind her. Her ears listened for any type of 'clicks' of heels meeting stone or the shuffle of feet but none came. '_Was it… my imagination?_' Still no one seemed to be following her and Kairi took a few steps back as if a hand would snatch her and pull her in. Machines thudded and roared kindly in the background still in gear and unable to stop in their workings. Had that been going on for long or was she just too engrossed in listening to the three? '_Whatever you do, please, don't blackout again._'

"Well," Xigbar sing-sang a few times from behind her and she turned around to discover they were staring at her, "decided on joining us, huh, Miss. Kairi?"

"Er, I…"

They were watching her; one with a haughty smirk and two with masked shadows. It was… strange. She saw a flash of light and three others standing in their place. One the shortest, as if a small child, one completely different, and the other almost remaining the same and yet…

"Hey!" She reached out and the flash of light happened again. "Huh?" She blinked as the three were staring at her strangely from her suddenly outburst. "What just… happened?" She muttered to them while feeling like the ground beneath her feet gave out. This time she wasn't falling. Was nothing in the universe making sense anymore?

"You having issues?" Xigbar gave with a shrug of his shoulders. "Is that what you mean?"

"No… didn't you…?" She asked and wondered if they had seen the flash of light for a split second. "Um… never mind, it's nothing. I'm sorry, my bad." Her head bowed in apologue and she smiled at them to shake away her strangeness. Was it her strangeness? Yes or no? Kairi wished she knew the answer. "I was just wondering… what it is we're planning on doing next."

"'We'?" Vexen's nasal voice repeated in silent disgust. "There is no 'we'."

"What… but!"

"We have other important matters to attend to. Like finding the reason on how it's possible we're back and if there are any other members that have returned." His forest eyes sneered at her and she felt her chest tighten; she needed their help in finding her friends. "We'll allow you to take Axel and Demyx off our hands for awhile; we don't want them getting in our way."

"_Then… perhaps… is special."_

"What's special?" She asked unsure of what he meant by it.

"When did I say anything about 'special'?" He countered and she placed a hand on her forehead in question. "You really do need to clean your ears out, child, maybe then you'll start hearing things correctly and not have to ask such ridiculous questions."

"I did hear you correctly! And I heard you also say that something is special!"

"Read my lips," He pointed at the said item, "I said nothing that involved the word 'special'." He gave another 'hmph' in annoyance at her before turning and walking away. Somehow she was positive he was muttering under his breath.

"Sorry kiddo but hey," Xigbar grinned showing all of his teeth, "least you still have Axel and Demyx's help. I'm sure you'll be able to find your precious keyblade wielder soon enough." He saluted her off as he followed after the retreating Vexen without another word; he only allowed the rumble of chuckles sound from his chest.

Zexion regarded her quietly and turned away from her too. He walked after the two without even saying anything to her. A frustrated sigh came from her and she clenched her fists wondering what she should do. It was a known fact they weren't going to change their minds but she didn't want them walking out either. Although Axel would jump for joy at finding he wouldn't be putting up with them anymore. But somehow… she couldn't go through the risk in losing them again. Her heart wouldn't allow it.

But again…? What did that mean? She had no clue and this was really beginning to bother her. Greatly; she didn't enjoy this flashbacks at random times or suddenly thinking someone said this when they hadn't. Or something else, it was too much.

However his pace slowed to a stop and he glanced back at her; his visible eye blackened by the shadows that fell across his face. His comrades didn't wait for him; they were to busy gaining access in the control tower and believed he was right behind them. Was he trying to tell her something…? It almost seemed that way considering how he had stopped and was now staring at her. Then suddenly he turned and walked off again as if nothing happened. Well, that wasn't going to happen. She needed him; he could make it easier in finding Sora and Riku. She wasn't going to let them go…

'_Not again. Not this time._' Her mind demanded and she rushed into the funny tower, hurrying up the stairs and ramming her shoulder right into the door; it didn't even put up a fit.

"What in Kingdom Hearts—what do you think you're doing?" Vexen seemed to be losing his cool, and fast. He had bolted up right from hunching over the control panel, so Kairi guessed that's what it was, glaring at her harshly for the interruption. "Did you not understand what I said down there not five minutes ago?" He tapped his foot impatiently and to her left an amusing 'humph' sounded. She didn't even have to look to know who it was. "Your brain is slower than Demyx's." He grieved and shook his head. "Perhaps even slower than Roxas and that seems unbelievable."

"Roxas…" Kairi remembered him; Sora's Nobody. They had ended up communicating somehow when she had forgotten about Sora; she couldn't believe she had, but she did. And in brief seconds of Xemnas's defeat she had met him finally along with Namine. People who lost their hearts but had a strong will became…

"—so, understand now?" He finished his little speech and watched her intently.

"I understand."

"Good, now leave. I'm sure Axel and Demyx won't hesitate to help you find your little friends." He waved her off as he turned back around to continue with his meddling.

"No."

His back tensed and he turned his head around to stare at her; his glare darkening by the second. "You just said you understood. Now, which is it? Did your brain process everything I told you or were you spacing out again?" His tone was clipped as he asked. Another sound came from her left but nothing more.

"I'm not letting you guys go again."

This time a look of curiosity came over his face and his body moved to face hers. If she had taken a glance at the two others she would have seen the expression of mildly shocked and amused Xigbar and the other with a peeked interest. Vexen's eyes kept hers locked in place and something was wiggling to free from within their depths. Everything was still and silent with the expectation of the wheels turning and clicking, still in function. A few beeps from a monitor would occasionally give off about something. They all stood frozen in the small room.

"What… did you say?" His voice was trying to choke down… something.

"I-I… I…" Kairi again placed a hand against her head trying to rethink what she had said. She replayed it over in her mind and it didn't seem like it should be so shocking. All she said was that she wasn't letting them go. There was nothing wrong with that. What was the big deal? Were they that shocked to hear that she didn't want them to leave; she wanted them to stay? "Look, I… you guys can't leave."

None of them said a word still lost in the whole event of what had happened. How shocking was it to hear from someone that they didn't want the other to leave? Well, apparently not very often if this was how they would react.

"What if… what if whatever tricked Sora and Riku into coming here… what if it's the one that revived you? We might as well stay together. We might learn more answers that way instead of splitting up." She said and rubbed the chain of her necklace between her fingers. "There's no point in splitting up. We all might have a better chance staying together." Now she was repeating herself but what else could she say?

"No matter what we're a team now, right?"

Vexen's eyes cast themselves to the side and she felt Xigbar shift from one foot to the other. But Zexion didn't seem to move a muscle, not that she could feel vibrate on the ground.

"Please." She muttered as her heart drummed against her chest.

He opened his mouth to reply but his voice never sounded.

"She may be right."

They all turned their attention to Zexion now that seemed to be connected to his thoughts. He turned his gaze to Vexen and began to tell him that she did, indeed, have a point there. Whatever attacked the castle may be the cause of their second (or third, differs for one's outlook on it) life. No matter how awful the journey would be with a traitorous redhead.

"Ugh," Vexen scoffed darkly at the mention of Axel's name. He preferred not having him around; he still hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done. Who could? After being set on fire and fading away? Not his cup of tea and if anyone with common sense it wouldn't be their cup of tea either, he thought. "But you do have a point, Zexion." He grumbled, shifting; he sent out waves of how much he hated agreeing to this. "This all may be connected to this incident. And therefore we need to take as much advantage as we can."

"Really?"

"Were you not paying attention?" Vexen snapped at her and turned back around; his fingers dancing across the rows of keyboards and messing with them. Did he even know what he was doing?

"I guess I'll go tell Axel and Demyx." She nodded lightly before leaving; a small smile graced her lips. She hurried down the stairs. Everything was turning out fine after all. They'd be able to find Sora and Riku in mere minutes with Zexion's nose. They'd go on one world and if he couldn't smell them, they'd leave to another. She'd be able to hear from them what happened. Just, she hoped they wouldn't go berserk and try to kill the Organization she was with.

They watched her from the tower as she ran and disappeared from sight.

"Are you sure about this, Zexion?"

He nodded.

"What exactly are you scheming in that head of yours?" Xigbar grinned at him.

"Only the future can reveal that."

He barked a laugh. "So you are scheming something juicy with that brain of yours!"

"I never said I was scheming."

"Well whatever you're up to, Zexion," Vexen turned on him quickly letting their eyes clash, "it better be for a good reason. A good… purpose, really." He casually said and they waited to see what the Cloaked Schemer had to say this time.

He didn't.

* * *

"This," Axel growled as he squirmed in his seat, "is a piece of crap. Seriously, why can't we just use portals? It's the easiest way of travel and not such a hassle. We don't need to worry about it getting stolen. Or someone breaks in to steal all our goods." He crossed his arms over his chest and kept muttering under his breath. It'd be about the ship and how awful it was or the major headache he was having. He wasn't exactly thrilled when he woke up; he didn't have much memory of what even happened. Which Kairi found herself thinking for the best. "Can't we just use the damn portal?"

"You're as bad as her."

"What?"

"Axel, we've already discussed this." Vexen spoke up not bothering to inform him what he had previously said. "We need to keep a low profile. This gummi ship may be able to give us that." He started entering some coordinates. "Besides, this ship is perfectly fine. So stop complaining." He ordered and paid no more mind to him.

"Would both of you stop bickering? You're acting like old ladies fighting over a purse or something." Xigbar whined as he sat in the copilot seat and was tempted to slam his head against the control panel. "It's whine, whine, whine; what do you want? You want cheese to go with it?" He received two angry glares. "That's all that comes out of your mouths; whine about this, whine about that." Shaking his head in mock disappointment, he scanned the universe to make certain no heartless started attacking. "Uh… hey, Vexen…? You did install the weapons right?"

"Does no one pay attention to what I'm saying anymore!" He screeched at them and threw both of his hands in the air, utterly disbelieving what he was hearing.

"Everyone seemed to stop listening to you back at Castle Oblivion, so what do you think?"

A snicker came from the other.

"Remind me again why I have the 'honor' of you two joining me on deck?" He gritted his teeth as the urge to strangle both of them, or to make them ice statures, was rising.

"Because Zexy's too busy reading."

"Not to mention you strictly told Demyx he isn't allowed to help fly the ship or be around the person flying said object in case he distracted them and ended up having us all dying from doing so."

"And you said Kairi's too young to be of 'any use'."

"So explain your reason of being here, Axel."

"… I thought you'd already figure that out." He grinned and leaned back in his seat. "Annoying the crap out of you is very entertaining."

"…" Making human icicles didn't sound too bad right now.

* * *

"It was always hard trying to write a piece of music back then. Larxene, the witch, would always make death threats at me if I dared play anything whenever she was around. None of the other members liked it either, but they weren't so cruel like her." Demyx was tuning his sitar and every often give it a few strums to see how it sounded. "She only got along with Marluxia. On some days she'd even get used to Axel and flirt with him." He shivered. "But she was always harsh on me and Roxas." He played a few notes.

"And if I even dared getting her wet—oh man, she'd have a HUGE fit." He went on as he tapped his foot with the beat of the song he was playing. "Can't blame her since that's her weakness, but… I mean, it wasn't MY fault about what happened that ONE time! I was just testing out my ability, that's all!"

"It made me glad that she was the only girl around in the Org. I mean, what if ALL girl Nobodies were like that? I'd think I'd die!"

Kairi blinked as she sat across from him.

"And Marluxia, he'd encourage her too. Always laughing secretly in the background and enjoying the show. Well, it wasn't a show because for me, and any other poor victims, it was torture! Cruel and unusual punishment, that's what it was! And if you took the last of her favorite soda, ugh… you'd be electric shocked for days! Like one time—"

"I believe you're killing her with all your gibberish chatting." Zexion spoke up from his seat; his nose settled in a book. "And Demyx, not all women Nobodies are like Larxene. Kairi's Nobody is proof of that."

"You knew Namine?" Kairi asked with interest. Namine never showed images of him (or any of the others). She'd only show bits and pieces of Axel and what she guessed happened to be Marluxia and Larxene.

He shook his head. "But I could smell her scent and knew Marluxia found a way to control Sora by using her."

"Oh…"

"When, oh when, did this hap-pen?" Demyx sang and continued to play his sitar.

Instead he didn't answer.

"See? This is what I mean. Either I'm told to 'stop that obnoxious noise', 'it's none of my concern', or 'go finish this mission'. I'm telling ya, I'm never appreciated." He loudly whispered to Kairi while his eyes glanced over at the bookworm. "Totally unfair, don't you agree?"

"Uh…" Kairi shifted a bit, clutching the edges of the examination table to keep her balance, while glancing back and forth between the two. "Well… er…" How was she supposed to answer this? "I guess in some ways it is unfair."

"Perhaps we would have let you in on a few of the plans in more detail, Demyx, if you would actually finish your mission correctly."

"I always did finish them 'correctly', thank you!"

"You call taking a nap for a few hours and collecting only five hearts a mission done correctly?" Zexion scoffed lightly at this and she watched as it seemed he had poked the poor musician with a pin and deflated him. "Even XIII worked harder compared to you. And he acted like a 'zombie' with how Axel, Saix, and a few others put it in some degree."

"This is coming from the guy who tricks people into doing his dirty works for him." Demyx whispered to Kairi, this time softly, for the steel haired man not to hear. "He didn't get that title for nothing after all." He snuck a glance at him to make sure he wasn't paying attention; he didn't seem to be. "If I were you, Kairi, I would make sure not to fall for anything he says. It might be a trick."

"And what reason do I have to trick her?"

Demyx shot out of his seat and stumbled into the table, almost as if he were trying to meld with it and become one or to have Kairi offer blocking him from view, which didn't work either. "You know… I think I'm going to go… and… see if we're almost to… uh… wherever we're headed… yeah. Wanna come Kairi?" He glanced at her hopefully like she would be his shield; she half expected it was because he would get snapped at for bothering the three. "Maybe we'll be able to find something fun to do? Like… a game or… something?"

"That's alright, Demyx." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Besides, my stomach isn't really handling this whole 'flying' thing."

"Thus explains the reason why we're sitting in the medic bay."

"Oh… right… feel better soon." He goofily smiled at her and patted her head a few times before leaving quickly without a second thought. Demyx was actually a fantastic guy to hang around, she thought, replaying the soft melodies and stories he told her. Truthfully it had helped her mind focus on something else and not the nausea feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Tell me something, princess."

"Hm?"

Zexion closed his lexicon and watched her carefully. "How much do you remember?"

"What do you mean?" She asked and the ship gave a slight shake from how rough the atmosphere was. It made her stomach want to hurl and she placed a shaky hand over her mouth.

"Never mind," He stood and retrieved a glass of water and a two pills before gliding over her gracefully, "here, this should help the nausea feeling. It'll also help you feel more relaxed." She took them gratefully with thanks and felt her cheeks warm as he continued to stand close beside her. "I'll inform Vexen we should probably land somewhere for a few; help your stomach get a break until it's used to this."

Kairi watched as he left and his words still rang in her mind.

What had he meant by that?

* * *

End. Sweet, another chapter finished. Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
